Abuse of the Quill
by just giddy
Summary: wow, havent written one of these in a while. anyway, fred tries to break one of katie near insuffereable habits. moderate FRATIE. oneshot


**Oh hey heyy. Haha, yeah im back. It's been brought to my attention that there have sen several dozens of mutineers on the Katie/Fred ship. So consider this mine and confessions.of.katijane's efforts to retake our rightful Fratie ship.**

"I greatly disapprove on the usage you impound upon your quill."

Katie Bell looked up from the work she had lying in front of her on the Griffindor common room table, finding that accompanying the familiar voice was the periodic sound of five calloused and freckled fingers. All the digits, of which, were just as familiar as the voice and it's owner.

She stared up at her best friend with nothing more than a blank expression, "Are you serious?"

"Quite so, I'm afraid."

The 17 year old chaser looked back down at her assignment; the potions essay written in her usual half-script, half-print handwriting. Perhaps not the most easily decoded penmanship, but hardly eligible.

"Is it because I know nothing on the subject?"

"Depends," the red head sung, "does the matter at hand have anything to do with parents who are unaware of the abuse they're impounding on their children?"

"No, that was last week's," she smiled, dripping with sarcasm, "What is it Fred?"

"Will you take a minute to examine your quill?"

"Why?"

"Just entertain me."

Katie gave on last listful sigh at her best friend before staring dejectedly at her quill.

"Well...its not made of sugar."

"Well you'd never guess that would you?" he continued on with a scorn, "I mean you gnaw on that thing like a hannibal would my big toe-"

"-not even a hannibal would get that close to your feet. He would have to stop at your knees to avoid the pungent smell."

"Then my big finger-happy now?"

"Very much so."

"So you'll cease?"

A scowl crossed beneath his flaming red, untrimmed, unruly bangs as the witch in-front of him rest her quill securely between her top right incisor and her bottom lip.

"I hate you intolerably so."

The next day, at precisely the same time while sitting in the same chair, Katherine Ann Bell was met with a shriek of shock from the dark haired Alicia Spinnet.

"WHAT?"

"Your gums are bleeding!" the usually meek girl cried.

"Bleeding?" Katie repeated, running a hand across the skin of her teeth, her quill falling out of her hand as she was meet with red fingertips, "OH MY GOD!"

"Lic!" she turned to her friend in exasperation, "What do I do?"

The meek witch offered her a hand down to the hospital wing. A kind gesture which was duly contrasted to the devilish snicker emerging from the dorm stairs.

"Or," the red said said in a voice with a not unfamiliar mischievous tone, "you could simply stop snacking on those poor quills."

Katie, half way out of the portrait hole at that point, stopped dead before stomping back, and standing toe to toe with him she cocked her head to one side and stared at him with one green orb.

"Either pretend like you didn't just say that or tell me what the hell you did."

Naturally he choose the later.

"I've spent the past few months fiddling with the idea of prank quills, and now that I know they work I'm going to swap them with almost every real quill with in the castle."

The redhead grinned triumphantly and the chaser held back from pummeling the beater.

"So how do I get it off?" she finally decided as a quite retort, having realized that he could check any physical onslaught and that any of her verbal lashings would roll of his shoulders as they always did.

Damn those long sloping shoulders.

"You don't," he smirked, "you simply wait."

"Is that it?"

"Yes Katie-Kates."

She cocked an eyebrow, knowing something worse was about to reach her ears. "For how long?"

"Three days."

The blonde bit her lip, rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. All of which proceeded a soft murmur of "I hate you" and a rejoining with the other chaser.

Fred watched for one full day as Katie resisted the temptation to gnaw on her quill. By nine o'clock that night her teeth had begun to fade. It wasn't until she had resumed her potions essay near ten had she snacked on her writing utensil.

She threw out all her quills that next morning and Fred watched from three rows back in Transfiguration as she borrowed a quill from Adrian Puncey. He was never happier to not pay attention, Katie probably figured that he would've never figured she'd ask a Slytherin for a favor. She was wrong and by Herbology her molars and canines and incisors were all as green as the ivy creeping up the greenhouse walls.

Her next attempt was slightly more successful. Three days after borrowing Puncey's pen her teeth had now turned a mellow mint color. As unattractive as this may sound it was far more appealing than the vibrant psychedelic colors that adorned the enamels of many. It need not be said that Katie was very proud of herself. So proud, in fact, that her guard dropped and without thinking her unoccupied hand brought a quill to her mouth.

A very un-lady like cry was thus emitted from the heart of the library from hence she was trying to study. Katie was kicked out for her brash language and sheer volume, leaving her all the less wiser on the behaviors of banshee's and her teeth a topaz blue.

All the while Fred watched. At first with glee and then with a sense of accomplishment for almost breaking her long held habit. But slowly sich triumph fell into regret. It's a sad thing, watching your best friend suffer in attempts to change according to a standard you set. Granted, watching Slytherins trying to woo Ravenclaws, flashing their purple teeth, was quite amusing, but waiting thirty minutes for Katie to brush the color off her teeth, three times a day with no avail, was heartbreaking.

"Here."

Katie looked up from her textbooks as a bundle of barn-owl quills fell in front of her, once again in the same spot she had occupied a week ago.

"What are these?" she asked, holding them up and looking at them quite quizzically.

"Those are the only 12 quills in the whole castle that I can guarantee will not turn your teeth any color on the spectrum."

"They wont turn my teeth pink?" the chaser asked with surprise at receiving such a gift from him.

The redhead shook his locks back and forth, "Nope."

"These are expensive," she mused, looking at them more closely before glancing back up at him. "You know you didn't have to. I've learned my lesson, you know," she gave him a smile that had the smallest tint of blue that had you not known was there, you wouldn't have noticed.

"Katie-Katies," Fred sighed, sitting down next to her on the mahogany bench, "Go back to devouring your quills. I've loved you as is and I can;t have you change now. You know how long it would take me to get used to that."

"Fred," she laughed, "You're being ridiculous-"

"-well that wouldn't be the first time I was told so," he mused, "It's just that I think it'd be better for the general public's health if your molars regained their pearly gleam," he concluded as he got up, "Merlin knows you smile far too much and orange teeth just aren't attractive."

He bent down and left a kiss on her temple as she murmured one last thanks before he turned on his heels and made his leave.

Those twelve quills lasted her throughout the rest of the school year and through the summer. The last of which was the size of her index finger. However the small size wasn't from persistent gnawing, but from over use.

**Me and kati own this ship beeeeeeettcccchhhhhhh.**

**Hahaha, kidding, but please review my loverlies, pleasee.**

**Lots o Love!!**


End file.
